


clarity

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, One-Shot, short fic, slight Reddie, soulmate!AU, soulmates can see color after they meet, stan uris only wants to meet his soulmate to see birds better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan’s quiet morning run in the park was interrupted. He wasn’t too mad about it.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little meet-cute I wrote for avy-mar on Tumblr :)

The path Stan was running on led him through grey, white, and black trees. Every once in a while, a grey squirrel would wander onto the path before quickly scurrying away the closer Stan got. 

Stan preferred the park this way. Barley anyone around. No loud noises or distractions. So empty that he hadn’t even seen anyone else yet today. The only sound was the birds chirping. Sometimes, he even preferred to not listen to anything else while running. No music, podcasts, or audiobooks. Only the sound of the birds. 

All the grey, white, and black birds. 

One day, he knew, he would be able to actually see the birds. And the trees. And even himself. All in color. 

As soon as he met his soulmate, he would see all the reds, blues, yellows, and everything in between, that he had heard so much about. He would see the yellow of the New World warblers and the red of the Northern Cardinals that his father told him about. What “red” and “yellow” actually meant, he would hopefully find out soon. 

But, for now, he would just have to admire them in grey, white, and blank. 

Today, there weren’t too many birds out, however, so he opted to listen to an audiobook. Trying to catch up on a little reading for class, he ran to the dull sound of what had to be a 90-year-old talking about Long-Term Liabilities. 

Sigh. He much preferred birds, instead. 

He picked up speed as he ran down the slight incline of a hill towards a bend in the path. 

“Certain long-term debt due within one single year of the–” the wearisome voice was cut off as Stan’s headphones were pulled from his ears as his body tumbled to the hard asphalt. His arms moved cover his face to help break his fall and protect his head, eyes clenching shut. His head throbbed from where it hit something hard. Stan pushed himself up until was leaning back on one hand, while the other massaged his forehead. 

“–s-s-so s-sorry! Are y-you oka–” a panicked voice was asking him, before the person abruptly cut themself off. 

Stan’s eyes slowly opened, the sun brighter all of a sudden. In front of him, his blank pant leg was split open to reveal something he had never seen before. 

Dark, vibrant color oozed out of the scrape on his knee. Blood. Red blood, his mind supplied, having heard about what color blood was many times before, usually from Richie and Eddie, because Richie was always bleeding for some reason and Eddie was always freaking out if he ever saw the red blood on his soulmate. 

Stan stared at it, in awe for a moment, before the reality of the situation hit him like another person running into him. 

His eyes shot up to the blurry figure, who was now bending down in front of Stan, balanced on the balls of their feet. Their hand was slightly reaching out, as if to help him up, if they weren’t currently crouched in front of him. 

The figure had slightly tussled auburn hair and gentle, blue eyes. Their cheeks were flushed, and they were breathing heavy, as if trying to regain control of their breathing. Their mouth was open in a slight round shape, still seeming to be in shock, like Stan. Soon, however, that round circle turned into a charming smile. 

“H-Hey.” 

Stan blinked at them, before grinning back. 

“Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
